MAY (Me And You)
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Park Chanyeol dan Do kyungsoo,dua orang yang tak saling mengenal dan terjebak dalam pertemuan singkat antara mereka, yang membuat mereka berakhir dalam satu atap tanpa sebuah kejelasan yang pasti- lalu apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Dan sejauh mana mereka berhubungan? -bad summary. Pair. CHANSOO . GS FOR UKE.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle Story : MAY (Me And You)**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : drama maybe**

 **Story is mine.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan atau alur cerita itu tidak disengaja mungkin aku terinspirasi oleh ff yang pernah aku baca.**

 **Don't plagiat , jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya silahkan tinggalkan dan tidak perlu dibaca.**

 **Abaikan typo yang bertebaran!**

 **.**

 **ParkHyerin-present.**

 **Me And You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS For uke.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harum masakan tercium di indera penciuman seorang gadis yang terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia membuka mata cantiknya dan melihat kasur di sampingnya telah kosong, mungkin orang itulah yang menyebabkan bau masakan tercium begitu menyengat hingga menyebabkan gadis itu terbangun. yeoja itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tidak lupa untuk mengambil kemeja biru dongker kebesaran yang tergelatak di atas lantai, kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya sampai setengah pahanya saja untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang nya.

Ia menggulung rambut panjangnya sampai ke atas setelah sebelumnya mencuci mukanya serta menggosok giginya dan langsung bergegas menuju ke arah dapur dimana ada sesosok orang yang begitu ia cintai sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum ketika melihat punggung tegak orang yang dicintainya itu membelakanginya. Ia langsung menerjang punggung tegak itu dari belakang, memeluknya dan mencium aroma tubuh orang itu.

"Morning" sapanya dengan tersenyum manis ketika namja itu—orang yang dipeluknya memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Morning baby" balasnya tersenyum lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar? Aku kira kau sudah berangkat ke kantor" yeoja itu lalu mempoutkan bibirnya membuat namja itu terkekeh lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke yeoja yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"See? Aku sedang memasak, dan aku melihat tidurmu begitu nyenyak, mungkin karena semalam kau begitu lelah karena kita melakukan tiga ronde, jadi yah aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu" jelas sang namja sambil mengelus pipi chubby yeoja yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol, Apa yang kau bicarakan, kenapa kau terlalu blak blakan sih" ucap yeoja itu dengan mencubit perut nama itu pelan dan muka yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

 **CUP**

Yeoja itu, kyungsoo—melotot terkejut karena chanyeol yang tiba tiba saja mencium bibirnya sekilas, pipinya semakin merona dan itu membuat chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Aigo, kau lucu sekali jika tersipu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin menggigitmu" ujar chanyeol gemas lalu dengan cepat menggigit pipi gembul kyungsoo yang terlihat memerah itu. Chanyeol langsung lari sebelum terkena amukan kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor karena memang masakannya telah matang.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOOOOLLLLL MATI KAUUU!"

.

.

.

-MAY-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk dipangkuan chanyeol, beginilah setiap pagi, kyungsoo pasti menyempatkan diri untuk bermanja manja dengan kekasihnya itu, kyungsoo yang telah segar seusai mandi tadi langsung menghampiri chanyeol yang terlihat sedang duduk di sofa, chanyeol belum berangkat ke kantor karena siang hari akan ada meeting dan ia akan langsung menuju kesana tanpa harus ke kantor terlebih dahulu, jadilah ia di apartemen mewahnya hanya menonton tv di pagi hari dan tak lupa ditemani dengan wanitanya—Do kyungsoo.

"Yeol"

"hmm?"

"Kapan kita menikah?" tanya kyungsoo menatap mata sang kekasih yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya kini.

"Hmm, ini sudah ke lima kalinya kita membahasnya kyungsoo-ah" balas sang namja terlihat tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan kyungsoo, karena memang mereka pernah membahas ini sebelum sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat melonggarkan pelukannya di leher chanyeol. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap sang kekasih, Kyungsoo terlihat sedih? Entahlah, ia merasa seperti wanita murahan yang segera minta untuk di nikahi. Chanyeol paham betul dengan perubahan raut wajah sang kekasih, ia lalu menarik dagu kyungsoo untuk menatap wajahnya, mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut, membawa yeoja itu ke dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan, bunyi berkecipak begitu terdengar di ruangan itu serta lenguhan dari bibir mungil kyungsoo terdengar mendominasi dari ruang tamu ber-AC itu.

Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana pertemuannya dengan kyungsoo, hingga menyebabkan sebuah hubungan yang ber embel status sebagai kekasih, namun dengan kyungsoo yang seperti alat pemuas baginya. Setiap hari atau bahkan seminggu sekali mereka melakukannya, bahkan yeoja itu tengah mengandung janin dari hasil sperma miliknya.

Jujur, chanyeol bingung jika harus menjawab jika kyungsoo bertanya mereka kapan akan menikah?

Menikah?

Chanyeol bahkan belum memikirkan untuk menikah di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima tahun ini.

Lagipula apa kata keluarganya nanti?

Ia akan menikahi seorang gadis yang kemungkinan besar akan di tolak oleh keluarganya.

Yah chanyeol mencintai gadis ini.

Gadis yang ia temui di bar.

Gadis yang tadinya hanya menemaninya satu malam, namun di malam malam berikutnya ia kembali dengan gadis itu untuk memenuhi nafsunya.

Gadis itu telah menjadi candunya.

Bahkan gadis itu telah mencuri hatinya.

Hingga membawanya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Tentu saja gadis itu bukan dari kalangan baik baik.

Kehidupannya lah yang memaksanya seperti itu.

Dan chanyeol detik itu bersumpah untuk mengikat gadis itu agar tidak menjadi wanita tak terpuji lagi atau mungkin karena memang ia tidak rela jika wanita itu bercinta dengan namja lain.

Karena dia sendiri hanya ingin yeoja itu bercinta dan berbagi kasih dengannya.

Yah gadis itu seorang pekerja seks atau sebagai alat pemuas dari lelaki hidung belang di luaran sana.

Dan chanyeol lah salah satunya.

Chanyeol bahkan jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu.

Hingga mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan namun tetap ada unsur nafsu di dalamnya.

Dan mereka telah menjalin hubungan itu selama setengah tahun.

Mereka saling mencintai, dan kyungsoo pun yakin jika chanyeol merupakan orang yang tepat, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menumpukan hidupnya dan bersandar hanya pada chanyeol—namja yang begitu ia cintai.

.

.

.

-MAY-

.

.

.

"Aegi-ya, daddy berangkat ne. Jangan nakal, jangan membuat mommy susah di rumah oke" chanyeol kemudian mencium perut kyungsoo yang tengah hamil dua bulan setelah sedikit berbicara atau mengajak gumpalan darah yang mungkin saja belum terbentuk itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah cantik kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pelan dahi kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat" ujar chanyeol lalu mengacak pelan rambut panjang kyungsoo sebentar.

"Ne hati-hati" balas kyungsoo ketika chanyeol beranjak untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Saranghae" ucap chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Ne, nado saranghae..."

"Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

-MAY-

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursi kebanggaannya setelah selesai dengan meetingnya dengan beberapa kolega dari eropa itu, disebuah restoran jepang milik ibunya.

"huh hari yang melelahkan" monolognya sendiri sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melekat erat di leher jenjangnya.

Chanyeol mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan ibunya. Ia sempat bertemu dengan ibunya di restoran jepang milik ibunya ketika ia menghadiri meeting tadi.

Ibunya mengatakan agar chanyeol harus ikut menghadiri pertemuan keluarganya. Katanya akan ada pertemuan dengan sebuah keluarga dari china yang berharga Xi Xi apalah itu namanya. Dan ibunya mengatakan jika anaknya itu merupakan sahabatnya semasa kecil saat tinggal di china dulu. Entahlah chanyeol tidak mengingatnya karena memang saat itu umur chanyeol baru sekitar enam tahun, dan dia sedikit payah dalam mengingat seseorang. Apalagi jika itu merupakan masa lalunya.

Ah memikirkannya membuat chanyeol pusing.

Lebih baik ia pulang dan beristirahat, atau mungkin bermanja manjaan dengan wanitanya tidak ada salahnya. Sebelum akhirnya nanti malam harus menghadiri pertemuan yang di rasanya tidak penting itu.

Chanyeol menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya dan bergegas untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tak lupa untuk mampir di sebuah supermarket membeli beberapa buah untuk kyungsoo serta makanan ringan, karena yah. Kyungsoo sedang doyan doyannya makan, ck- pantas saja pipinya itu semakin gembul dan tubuhnya sedikit berisi, membuatnya semakin terlihat montok saja—pikir chanyeol sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri membayangkan tubuh kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggoda di atas ranjang-upsss

 _'astaga dasar hormone sialan'_

.

.

.

-MAY-

.

.

.

"Sayang, aku pulang" teriak chanyeol ketika sampai apartemennya dengan menenteng kantung belanjaan.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan tersenyum senang, lalu menghampiri chanyeol dan memeluknya erat yang tentunya dibalas rengkuhan dari tangan kekar chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Aigo, bayi besarku sudah mandi rupanya, padahal baru saja aku ingin sedikit bermain main dengannya" goda chanyeol di telinga kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo mendongak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau pulang cepat hanya untuk bergumul di ranjang bersamaku?" ujar kyungsoo berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi. Kau tahu bukan aku selalu candu dengan tubuhmu, dan aku tak tahan untuk bersama lama jauh darimu,baby" chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu untuk mendekat padanya. Kyungsoo langsung balas memeluk leher chanyeol.

"Hmm, akupun juga tak bisa untuk berlama lama jauh darimu chanyeol-ah" bisik kyungsoo tepat di bibir chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menggendong kyungsoo ke kamar seperti koala dan memberikan ciuman di sekitar leher kyungsoo yang terbuka karena kyungsoo hanya menggunakan tank top biru langitnya dan mengusap usap paha kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan hotpants untuk menggodanya sedikit sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar dan chanyeol menidurkan kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang menindih yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau siap sayang?" bisiknya seduktif mungkin.

"Hhmm" balas kyungsoo singkat, ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, meskipun mereka sering melakukannya tapi kyungsoo masih sulit mengontrol wajahnya yang tersipu saat chanyeol membuka kemeja kantor yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

"Mianhae karena mungkin kita hanya akan melakukan satu ronde, aku harus menghadiri pertemuan nanti malam, jadi mungkin akan melakukannya sedikit cepat dan ku pastikan kau akan menikmatinya" kerling chanyeol dengan sebelah matanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian mengangguk dan menarik leher chanyeol mendekat hingga membuat dada telanjang chanyeol bergesekan dengan buah dada miliknya yang masih berbungkus tanktop birunya.

"Kau tahu benar aku yeol-ah, aku bahkan selalu mendesahkan namamu" ucap kyungsoo dengan berbisik pelan, nafasnya beradu dengan napas chanyeol.

"ohh shit, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" dengan cepat chanyeol mencium kyungsoo penuh napsu namun tetap dengan bermain lembut membuat kyungsoo mengerang kenikmatan, apalagi tangan nakal chanyeol telah menjalar menggeranginya tubuhnya dari atas hingga area sensitive nya.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bercinta dan bergumul di kasur kingsize milik chanyeol, dengan rintik hujan yang sedikit membasahi kota Seoul ,menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan intim mereka di sore hari.

.

.

.

-MAY-

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan terburu buru, pasalnya ia sudah sangat terlambat, oh salahkan saja hormone nya yang sulit terkontrol jika sudah bersama wanitanya.

Ia bahkan melakukan satu ronde lagi dikamar mandi, menghianati janjinya sendiri jika hanya akan melakukan sekali ckk~ ia pasti akan mendapatkan amukan dari ibunya sepulang acara pertemuan sialan itu.

"Mian, aku terlambat" ucap chanyeol sambil membungkuk hormat ketika sampai di meja yang telah di penuhi oleh dua buah keluarga, yang satu adalah keluarganya dan satunya adalah keluarga tuan Xi, yah ibunya yang mengatakan itu tadi.

"Ah silahkan duduk, nak" balas tuan Xi, menyuruh chanyeol untuk duduk. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung lalu menduduki kursinya.

"Ah ini anakmu yang bernama Chanyeol, Haera-ya? Tak kusangka dia sudah sebesar ini dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan" puji seorang yeoja paruh baya yang chanyeol yakini adalah Nyonya Xi, istri dari Tuan Xi.

"Ne, dia chanyeol. Piao Chan Lie—seperti itu dulu kau sering memanggilnya" kata ibu chanyeol—Jung Haera menyebut chanyeol dengan nama chinanya.

"Lalu dimana anakmu yang cantik itu Hyerin-ya?" tanya ayah chanyeol—Park Yoochun.

"Entahlah, gadis itu memang menyebalkan, ia mengatakan akan datang tapi sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, akan aku jewer telinganya itu jika ia sampai nanti" ujar Yoona sedikit ber api-api. Tuan Xi tersenyum maklum dan menenangkan istrinya untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia sendiri bingung dalam situasi seperti ini.

Pertemuan antara dua buah keluarga yang membosankan.

Dan sialnya ia terjebak disini.

.

.

.

-MAY-

.

.

.

Bunyi bergemeletuk sepasang high heels kini memenuhi ruangan restoran yang telah di pesan oleh keluarganya untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga besar tuan Park, itu yang dikatakan ibunya tadi siang. Gadis itu sampai di sebuah restoran mewah bernuansa Eropa. Ia menggunakan gaun hitam sebatas lutut dengan bahu yang sedikit terbuka dan tertutupi mantel putih. Rambut hitamnya yang berbentuk ikal menjuntai dengan bebas, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun.

Ia memasuki restoran dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru.

"Mian, aku terlambat. Jalanan sedikit macet" ujarnya sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan alasan ketika sampai didepan meja yang telah terpenuhi dua buah keluarga besar itu.

Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk berjarak tak jauh darinya. Namja itu menatap lekat dirinya—membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah karena di tatap seperti itu, sampai akhirnya suara deheman dari sang ayah memutuskan kontak mata antara dirinya dengan namja itu.

"Cepat duduk dan beri salam pada keluarga Tuan Park" perintah ayahnya dan yeoja itu mengangguk singkat.

"Annyeonghaseo, aku luhan. Xi Luhan imnida" gadis itu membungkuk hormat setelah usai memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Luhan? Nama yang cantik' batin chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END (?)**_

 _ **HEI HEI, Aku comeback dengam ff baru wkwk~ pendek ? Ya gitu deh wkwk. Ini baru chapter awal—dan akan berlanjut kalau ff ini banyak yang respon xD.**_

 _ **Ini akan jadi pengganti MBA maybe, mengingat MBA kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan tamat =P**_

 _ **Dan maaf nih, nama aku nongol jadi mamanya luhan wkwk- #authornyanumpangtenar -_-v**_

 _ **Sekian cuap cuap dari aku.**_

 _ **Jangan panggil aku author ya, cukup hyerin saja.**_

 _ **See u next chap.**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **ParkHyerin6194**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ParkHyerin.**_

 _ **Present.**_

 _ **Me And You Chapter 2**_

 _ **GS for uke.**_

 _ **Warn! Abaikan typo yang bertebaran!**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, acaranya kita mulai saja sekarang" intrupsi Appa Chanyeol—Park Yoochun.

Semua mengangguk setuju dan mulai menyantap hidangan masing-masing yang telah tersedia dihadapan mereka.

"Luhan-ah, bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di America dan menjadi designer handal disana? Pasti itu sangat membanggakan kedua orang tuamu" ucap Appa chanyeol membuka obrolan.

Luhan mengangguk setuju, ia mengunyah daging didalam mulutnya sampai habis setelah itu menjawab pertanyaan Ayah chanyeol.

"Ne Appa, rasanya menyenangkan dan tentu saja kedua orang tuaku ini bangga padaku karena aku berhasil menggapai cita-citaku" ujar Luhan tersenyum senang sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

 _'Appa? Kenapa yeoja ini memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan Appa' batin chanyeol tak mengerti._

"Selain cantik, kau memang membanggakan putriku" Appa chanyeol memuji luhan dengan senyumannya yang mengembang.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan chanyeol, luhan-ah?" lanjut Appa chanyeol lagi, luhan langsung menatap chanyeol di hadapannya dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri karena sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Ayahnya, ditambah lagi tatapan luhan yang menatapnya sarat akan kerinduan.

 _'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku terlihat gugup ditatap seperti itu. Dan apa itu tadi? Appa mengatakan apakah dia rindu padaku? Huh? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?' batin chanyeol bertanya tanya._

"Ne, aku sangat merindukannya Appa. Tapi sepertinya orang yang aku rindukan tidak merindukanku" chanyeol dengan jelas melihat raut kecewa yang dipancarkan oleh wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya kini.

Chanyeol berdehem kecil. Sepertinya chanyeol tidak bisa mengikuti acara makan malam ini, karena jujur ia tidak mengerti terhadap situasi ini. Ia memundurkan kursinya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Mian, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan acara makan malam ini, jujur aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, dan untuk anda nona luhan. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi maaf, aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Permisi," chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan dua keluarga yang sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Maafkan chanyeol luhan-ah," ujar Appa chanyeol menyesal.

"Gwenchana Appa, aku mengerti" luhan tersenyum miris.

"Kejar dia sayang, dan jelaskan semua padanya secara perlahan, ia pasti akan mengerti" saran Apanya pada luhan.

Luhan menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin jauh, ia nampak ragu, namun eommanya dan eomma chanyeol mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Apa akan berhasil?" lirih luhan.

"Setidaknya kau mencobanya sayang" ucap Hyera—eommanya chanyeol.

"Eomma," panggil luhan menatap eommanya.

"Ne, pergilah. Kejar cintamu" ujar Hyerin memberi ijin.

Luhan tersenyum, ia langsung mengejar namja tinggi itu, namja yang selalu membuatnya tidak tenang selama melanjutkan pendidikannya di America, namja yang begitu ia rindukan, selama ini ia selalu menunggu waktu ini. Waktu dimana ia dipertemukan kembali dengan namja belahan jiwanya, namja yang lima tahun ini mengisi relung hatinya, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat namja itu kembali mengingatnya.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Luhan setelah ia berhasil mengejar namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat luhan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

 _'Apa dia mengejarku?' batin chanyeol._

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya chanyeol, setelah ia yakini yeoja itu sudah kembali bernapas dengan stabil.

"Ne, memang ada orang lain disini selain kau?" jawab yeoja itu.

Chanyeol melirik sekitar, benar memang hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat parkir. Sepertinya keluarganya memang memesan agar restoran milik ummanya tidak didatangi pengunjung lain.

"Aku tahu, pertemuan kita akan berakhir seperti ini" luhan membuka suaranya, chanyeol hanya diam menunggu luhan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu pasti jika kau tidak mengingat diriku" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, itu memang benar. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengada-ngada jika ia memang tak mengingat Luhan.

"Kau boleh membenciku, karena semua ini salahku, salahku yang membuatmu hingga tak mengingatku" Luhan menangis, ia menumpahkan air matanya dihadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit meringis melihat air mata itu membanjiri pipi cantik Luhan, ia tak suka melihat yeoja itu menangis—entah alasannya apa, chanyeol tak tahu.

"Maafkan aku chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku...hiksss" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia maju mendekati Luhan, sedikit tak tega. Ia akhirnya menepuk nepuk punggung Luhan, memberikan gadis itu kekuatan, setelah dilihatnya Luhan agak tenang dan berhenti menangis, barulah Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menangis dan meminta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"i-i-ituuu" Luhan bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi setidaknya mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa kau jawab," ucap Chanyeol memberi jeda, Luhan terdiam menunggu lanjutan perkataan Chanyeol yang mengaju padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengahantui pikirannya.

"Ada hubungan apa kita sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol pada akhirnya, terjebak dalam bar dan berakhir dengan minum-minuman. Entah sudah berapa botol wine yang ia teguk habis. Ia benar benar lelah dan benci pada kenyataan yang baru saja memporak porandakan hatinya. Lebih tepatnya jiwanya.

Ia benci.

Ia benci pada kenyataan yang ada.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Disaat hatinya memilih untuk mencintai seseorang, ia justru di hadapi dengan kenyataan seperti ini?

Chanyeol menatap cincin yang selama ini bertengger manis di jari manisnya, awalnya ia berpikir cincin itu merupakan cincin kesayangannya karena di cincin itu bertuliskan inisial 'CL' yang ia pikir merupakan hurup depan dan belakang dari namanya. Namun ternyata selama ini ia salah mengartikan.

Cincin itu memiliki makna lain, cincin itu merupakan cincin pertunangan nya dengan gadis cantik yang beberapa lalu bertemu dengannya bersama keluarganya. Awalnya chanyeol memang mencurigai pertemuan makan malam yang diadakan keluarganya, terutama dirinya yang tidak sengaja menatap cincin yang sama persis dengan miliknya bertengger manis di leher jenjang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan itu, yah. Luhan menjadikannya sebagai kalung.

Saat itu Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkan, namun perkataan perkataan ayahnya semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya, dan pada akhirnya ia mengetahui semua kenyataan itu langsung dari mulut gadis itu karena yeoja itu langsung menyusulnya ke parkiran dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Sakit?

Tentu saja.

Chanyeol bahkan benci mengakui jika dirinya sudah terikat.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Membatalkan pertunangan?

Disaat kondisinya yang seperti ini?

Yah chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya.

Dia mengalami amnesia.

Dan itu sudah berlangsung semenjak lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia memang melupakan masa lalunya, tapi ia mengingat orang tuanya dan siapa dirinya.

Ia bahkan mengingat jika dirinya mengalami kecelakaan mengenaskan.

Namun dirinya merasa marah, karena mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah karena tunangannya—Xi Luhan.

Saat itu dirinya mengejar Luhan dengan mobil yang dikendarainya menuju airport agar Luhan membatalkan keinginannya untuk bersekolah di America, namun Luhan tak menggubrisnya dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Bahkan disaat itu mereka belum lulus di Senior High School, namun mereka telah bertunangan.

Salah jika kalian menyangka mereka bertunangan karena dijodohkan.

Mereka bertunangan atas dasar keinginan mereka sendiri, karena yah, sejak Junior High School ditahun kedua mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih, mereka saling mencintai. Jadi tak ayal Chanyeol rela untuk mengejar Luhan dengan kebut-kebutan dijalan sementara dirinya belum lulus dalam ijin mengemudi hanya demi mengejar Luhan agar membatalkan keinginannya itu.

Cinta memang membutakan segalanya.

Dan itu berlaku bagi Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah di apartement Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia terus mondar mandir di depan tv. Ia memikirkan chanyeol. _'Kenapa sampai sekarang namja tinggi itu belum pulang juga?' batinnya gelisah._

Ia juga sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi chanyeol, namun ponsel namja itu tidak aktif. Itu semakin membuatnya khawatir, karena tidak biasanya chanyeol seperti ini. Chanyeol selalu pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam, terkecuali jika ia lembur, namun namja itu pasti akan menghubunginya jika ada sesuatu, lembur atau semacamnya. Namun kini? Namja itu berhasil membuatnya khawatir, kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi kegundahan hatinya.

' _Apa pertemuan keluarganya itu tidak berjalan lancar'?_ Pikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah" itu Chanyeol, kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan menghampiri chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kacau.

Penampilan chanyeol benar-benar kacau saat ini, rambutnya yang berantakan, seingatnya tadi chanyeol menyisirnya rapi sebelum berangkat ke jamuan makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Jas yang disampirkan dibahunya, serta lengan kemeja biru dongkernya yang ia gulung sampai siku, dan wajahnya yang tampan menjadi, entah bagaimana kyungsoo mendeskripsikan nya.

Chanyeol datang dan langsung menghujam kyungsoo dengan ciumannya yang menuntut. Kyungsoo terkejut dan nampak tidak siap, namun ia mencoba membalasnya dengan sebisanya, lengannya ia kalungkan di leher chanyeol. Membalas lumatan lumatan kecil yang chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya. Hingga chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan sisa benang saliva yang menempel dibibir kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher gadis itu, gadisnya yang saat ini begitu ia cintai. Tidak tidak, bahkan kyungsoo kini bukan seorang gadis lagi. Kyungsoo adalah wanitanya, wanitanya yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak yang sedang ia kandung, anak yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan kyungsoo karena menghabisi waktu berkali-kali diranjang.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya, ia menepuk nepuk punggung chanyeol, memberikan chanyeol kenyamanan. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang ada masalah?

Entahlah, yang pasti kyungsoo akan menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesannya atau menceritakan masalah yang sedang di hadapi nya, dan kyungsoo akan setia untuk mendengarkannya, karena memang itu fungsinya sebagai kekasih bukan?

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, lama lama kaki kyungsoo pegal juga berpelukan terlalu lama seperti ini. Oh ayolah, ia sedang hamil. Tentu saja itu membuatnya terkadang cepat merasa lelah, tidak atau pun sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Sayang," panggil kyungsoo pelan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini,?" yang ditanya akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo merasa lega, bukan. Bukan berati ia tidak menyukai chanyeol memeluknya, tidak. Ia sangat senang jika tangan kokoh itu setiap saat memeluknya. Hanya saja mereka tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan berpelukan saja bukan?

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kacau, ughh~ bahkan disaat sedang kacau pun, kekasihnya ini tetap terlihat tampan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya kyungsoo lembut sembari mengelus pipi chanyeol yang terlihat memerah, yah chanyeol sepertinya memang habis minum. Karena ia sedikit meracau tadi dalam pelukannya. Namun Chanyeol masih tersadar, ia terlihat tidak begitu mabuk.

Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat, Entahlah. Chanyeol seperti ingin menyampaikan apa yang sedang di alaminya lewat matanya, namun Kyungsoo belum mengerti situasi ini. Mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca tak bisa untuk Kyungsoo tebak. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengusel ngusel hidung bangir miliknya dengan hidung mancung milik Chanyeol.

"Aigooo, bayi besarku. Katakan pada eomma kenapa wajahmu menjadi seperti ini. Hmm?" kyungsoo menyudahi aksi mengusel ngusel hidungnya dengan milik chanyeol lalu bertanya pada namja tinggi di hadapannya kini.

"Kyung..." lirih Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bahkan air mata lolos begitu saja, membuat hati kyungsoo teriris. _'Apa sesuatu menyakitkan terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol-nya menangis?'_ tak bisa di pungkiri hatinya kini gelisah melihat namja yang di cintainya itu menangis. Ia mencoba menghapus Air mata yang membasahi pipi namja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Ne, chagi. Katakan, Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" balas Kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol, namun tangan chanyeol dengan cepat mencegahnya, dan dengan sigap tangannya beralih pada bibir chanyeol, karena namja itu menghujami ciuman ditangannya berkali-kali.

Puas dengan menciumi tangan kyungsoo, ia pun menggenggam tangan wanitanya itu lalu membawanya untuk membelai pipinya. Chanyeol menatapnya sendu, membuat kyungsoo sedikit jengah, karena namja itu tak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Ia menghela napas berat dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebenarnya Apa yang terjadi padamu, Cepat katakan dan Jang..."

"Aku akan menikah"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyela ucapannya barusan.

"Aku akan menikah, dengan yeoja dari masa laluku"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue.**

 **Hey hey, ternyata respon dari ff ini lumayan juga, makanya hyerin lanjut dan kebetulan seharian ini ada ide dan lagi mood buat ngetik lanjutan ff ini =D**

 **Gimana? Udah msk ke konflik? Belum berasa yah? Karena ini masih awal hehe. Dan ini pendek? Iya tau, karena mentoknya disitu xD**

 **Ceritanya mudah ke tebak ? Iya hyerin tau, cerita ini banyak dan pasaran, hanya saja mungkin latar ,waktu dan bahasanya aja berbeda. Tema kaya gini mungkin udah sering muncul di ff author author fav kalian.**

 **Udah segitu aja cuap cuap dari hyerin, thanks yang udah mau fav/ follow cerita ini =3 apa lagi kalo sampe nungguin /emang ada?/ ? kkkk~**

 **Okedeh. See U next Chap~~**

 **Kritik dan saran akan hyerin tampung So,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Xoxo**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


End file.
